


（V洛）片叶不沾身

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, No look sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 《百花丛中过》的后续，然而没成功接上。洛夫伦夏天太浪，归队后乖乖接受范迪克惩罚。





	（V洛）片叶不沾身

**Author's Note:**

> *和上一篇真的没有任何关系了因为根本接不上（  
> *NC-17

范迪克压下来时洛夫伦还未觉得有什么不对。久别重逢的小情侣难免流于世俗，最终都要沦落到床笫诉衷肠一步。

这动作是他们之间性事的讯号之一，接下来一切将按常理进行——范迪克会轻柔地拂过他的额头眉眼脸颊，亲吻他的嘴唇，同时手上褪去衣物动作不停。到最后两句躯体赤条条如新降世，毫无顾忌于被单上翻滚，在爱抚与冲刺中各至高潮。

现在他躺在床上，眼底恐惧与期待分庭抗礼。洛夫伦浑身浸在自己臆造的软绵绵的舒适里，在范迪克出手伸向额头的瞬间闭上眼睛。他于隔绝夏日炎热的房间里吹了一晚空调，额头滚烫而脸颊冰凉。但因他知道即将降下的那手掌是温度的救赎，于是自己也不知矜持为何了，嘴角隐藏不住笑意。

他的手放在自己的胸前，想要和纽扣作斗争，摸了半天才发觉今天自己只穿了一件T恤。于是那双手自觉下移到腰部，手指捏住衣角预备着脱下碍事的套头衬衫。在这个过程中洛夫伦自认为充满爱意地看了范迪克一眼——是我为你这样主动的。

是我，为你，且只能这样。

洛夫伦没有忽视范迪克的表情。荷兰人挑起一根眉毛，脸上严肃的表情总算消褪了一点，换上另一个好奇地看好戏的旁观者面具。又过了一秒钟，范迪克做得更绝了，他直起身来，给洛夫伦留出更多的表演空间。

你要自己弄，我为什么不看着？

就在这样一半自愿一半默许的气氛下，洛夫伦继续着他的动作。他手臂用力上举，弹性布料从他的下腹部一点一点被掀起，以期露出底下的皮肤——充满情欲暗示的、一起一伏的小腹，饱满的胸肌，胸膛上业已发硬的两颗红豆。他把这美景一寸寸展露给范迪克，像引诱恋人行凶，然而他不觉得自己是诱惑者。

他的动作止于衣服上掀到锁骨的片刻。那时洛夫伦整张脸蒙在布料里，下摆被拽到头顶，领口上移到脖颈。窄小领口在突破头部时遇到了阻碍，于是衣服被脱去的速度降了下来。洛夫伦仍拽着下摆，深呼吸一口，蓄力预备一口气完成剩余的脱衣动作。在他喘气之时，下腹、胸膛的起伏幅度更大了，连带着上面的乳头都微微发抖；然后是那颗喉结，因呼吸运动而上下滑动。

这是凌迟过程的其中一刀。对他，也对旁观者范迪克。后者静坐在一旁观看了几乎正常表演，现在在行凶者停下动作的片刻，他终于要出手了。

在洛夫伦试图继续拽动衣服的一瞬，范迪克伸手帮助他，帮助他在临近终点一米处拐进另一条死胡同——这只手温柔地把洛夫伦的双手扯了下来，在它们的主人还处于不知所以的空白状态时，他断了洛夫伦的退路。范迪克伸手把翻过的领口扯了上去，不是替洛夫伦脱掉衣服，只是拉拽到口鼻以上眉眼以下。在洛夫伦的呼吸声传来后，范迪克明白这样束缚并未限制住对方呼吸。他放松地呼了一口气，再扶起洛夫伦的头，把剩余的衣物垫到脑后。

旁观者终于完成了他的全部动作，又回到刚才的旁观状态，开始细细打量他的作品。洛夫伦这时可以称是作茧自缚的典型了，他做出自愿脱去上衣的举动，不料被行凶者没有足够耐心，虎视眈眈一阵后抓住时机截了胡。现在洛夫伦被自己脱到一半的衣服蒙住了眼睛，然而视觉以外五感全未受影响，接下来的每个动作都令他敏感的神经再兴奋一次。

“你干什么？”

洛夫伦的嘴没受任何阻碍，这也给他留下抗议的空间，尽管范迪克的初衷是只让这张嘴用来吞咽、亲吻与呻吟。洛夫伦自己说完话也觉得不对，他惧怕自己的行为激起范迪克再堵住自己嘴的动作来，吓得连忙抿紧嘴唇，暗处上排牙齿一齐嵌进下唇肉里。

这画面过分淫靡了。范迪克想，他把这张脸上最有灵性最含感情的部分遮住了，仍然没能阻止洛夫伦用他的无辜、惊讶、恐惧的表情诱惑自己。

“蒙住你。现在，不要说话。”

他还记得回答洛夫伦的问题，但说完就又回复到一贯的严肃作风中来。连他再次倾身向前、嘴唇捕捉住洛夫伦嘴唇的动作都是严肃的。他的双手固定住洛夫伦的头部，嘴唇则在贴上对方的后一动不动，像是初次接吻不知动作的青涩少年。

又像是他们确定关系后的第一个吻。那是某次赢球的赛后，洛夫伦在最后时刻门线解围了对方前锋的射门，把握住了一球领先优势。那是争四路上的关键一战，赛后他们在客队更衣室里即掩盖不住胜利的激动心情，洛夫伦只用一条浴巾堪堪遮住下体就参与了球队大合影。一声咔嚓后疯狂的定格瞬间解脱为欢笑喧嚣，洛夫伦扭过头去，看见了他的后防搭档，同样衣衫不整的范迪克。

他从来没觉得恋人那样迷人过——仰视他，灯光从头颅上方打下来，在范迪克棱角分明的脸上留下层次阴影。洛夫伦一时抑制不住激动，他一把拽过范迪克，两个人鬼鬼祟祟地在淋浴间的冷水里交换了湿漉漉的吻。

那时范迪克太青涩了，他被吓了一跳，嘴唇贴着嘴唇不知如何动作。是洛夫伦在十秒后先恢复了正常，手扣着对方的后脑加深了这个吻。冷水连续不断地打在他们脸上，然而生理和心理上双重刺激却使二人的脸颊愈发滚烫。最后，直到隔壁间传来窸窣的声音，惧怕被发现的二人才恋恋不舍地分开。

范迪克永远不会忘了那个吻，也不会忘了那次洛夫伦吻后的动作——他伸手抹了一把嘴唇，眼睛里全是闪亮的光。那时囿于场景限制范迪克没能成功地反扑回去，但现在他处在绝对控制的上位，任人鱼肉的洛夫伦被蒙着眼就躺在他的身下。此时此地此刻此景，那个诱惑的洛夫伦浮上心头，范迪克愣了一下，像是那时洛夫伦扣住他一样，也伸手摸到了对方的脑后。

处在一片黑暗中的洛夫伦早就丧失了抵抗能力。他感受到范迪克温柔的进攻，心中大乱方寸，在对方伸出舌头舔过自己一排牙齿时不自觉地想后退。这阵快感是陌生的，他心理上争着逃离，身体却因脑袋被控制住而无法逃离，宏观表现上就成了典型的欲拒还迎。且这场景由不得他有神，在一个极小的他松口的空隙，范迪克的舌头钻了进去。

引狼入洞，别提洞穴里还有手无寸铁的小羊崽。狼的进攻是缓慢的，磨人耐心的，范迪克用舌头勾引着洛夫伦与之共舞，被勾引者体力消耗更快，因口腔酸麻而力不从心。这时才是最后一击的时刻，他的长驱直入不再有任何阻碍，当范迪克舔舐过洛夫伦口腔最深的嫩肉，吮吸舌头而不松口时，狼听见了猎物喉咙里哽出的呻吟。

狼退出了洞穴。这时猎物已经彻底瘫软了。范迪克缓缓起身，只见洛夫伦脸上通红，那阵红色甚至蔓延至裸露的整个上身，散发出情动的信号；嘴唇肿胀而不断颤抖，原是抽动的鼻子已不能满足他窒息过后大口呼吸的需要。反观范迪克此刻只有上衣稍有褶皱，脸色如常，仿佛好戏还没开始。

好戏当然没开始，审判军才刚想起他今晚的目的，这个念头伴随初次接吻后洛夫伦的笑容一齐涌进脑海——他费尽心机把洛夫伦带回自己家的目的，他耗时一个假期的等待，他憋屈了一整个夏天的质问、怀疑、占有欲，现在，在这个吻以后，全部涌了上来。

 

有关这个夏天的故事从三月份开始。那时范迪克刚和洛夫伦确定关系，没有比赛的周末他们就躺在沙发上互相倚靠着打游戏。有一次洛夫伦操纵手柄哼哧哼哧，还是在范迪克的严密防守下输了游戏。他们心底还沾着刚恋爱的好奇味道，打游戏赢了也能作为索要亲吻的理由。像往常一样，范迪克低下头去寻恋人的嘴唇，却被洛夫伦一把推开来。

“靠，我居然忘了今晚抽签……”

他自己说完，意识到了自己触碰到了什么禁忌，嗓音里高兴的成分戛然而止了。洛夫伦急忙抬头望向范迪克，荷兰人脸上一副难得的宠溺，他对世界杯这块伤疤保持承诺。

“对不起……”

范迪克笑笑，像是承认荷兰无缘世界杯是他们实力使然的结果。他最后也没有说什么，只是把那个错失的吻双倍完成了——对于热恋的小情侣，借此机会亲吻比大吵一架更存在可能。

那只是世界杯故事的开端。进入四月份，陆续有国际足坛的消息传来，什么某某大牌放弃联赛留力世界杯。那是巨星们争夺球王称号的筹码，但利物浦的球员们眼前摆着更重要的任务，欧冠晋级与联赛争四占据了他们的思维，使范迪克抽不出时间为世界杯伤感，洛夫伦难以因为克罗地亚而忽视利物浦的训练。等到五月，他们的赛季只剩最后也最重要的一场比赛，全世界的目光集中在基辅，而他们在众目睽睽之下输给了皇家马德里。范迪克一把揽过哭泣的洛夫伦，在对方耳边咕哝着安慰的话语。而后者眼泪还没止住，脸蹭在范迪克秋衣上，表情被宽阔的臂膀遮蔽了，他心底的誓言更没人知道——  
带着克罗地亚，继续走下去。

然而对于范迪克，夏天漫长得过分。他没有国家队任务，只能气鼓鼓在电视前看别的队表演，看别人悲欢离合阴晴圆缺，自己只是远方的看客。这观看包括洛夫伦的表演，他的黄牌、送点、犯规、放铲，他的一切一切动作，他带领着后防线抗住轰炸的表现。这里面有一部分范迪克的功劳，他无私地传授防守经验，让曾经的漏勺成长为世界级中卫。终于，他爱的人从当年灾难级表现的阴影中走出来，并成为顶天立地的男子汉。

与洛夫伦赛场上表现一同被曝光的还有他的场外生活。范迪克每天刷着社交网络，成功目睹了恋人和室友的同居日常，他们半裸着在房间里打闹，在更衣室里裹在同一面国旗里，手臂挨着手肘，脸上洋溢着胜利的光芒。也许曾经他和洛夫伦也是这样呈现在公众面前，但那不重要，事实是他的恋人把亲密动作复制粘贴，和另一个人做足了全套，甚至比这更多。在范迪克看到他们在泽尼察的海滩一同度假时，他索性屏蔽了洛夫伦的消息。

反正夏天会过去的，洛夫伦在外面经历了再多，还是要回到自己这里来。范迪克强压下心中的怒气，同时，一个计划在心底默默成型。

TBC.

*开个车还能分好几节我可真skr天才


End file.
